


Impromptu

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Impromptu [1]
Category: The Pretender
Genre: F/M, Post "Island of the Haunted", UST
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-22
Updated: 2003-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un soir de réveillon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l’idée de départ m’est venue d’un épisode de Madame est servie. Si si, c’est vrai. Et l’histoire était censée être drôle – désolée, la situation m’a échappée...

Elle n’est pas chez elle.

Je le sais parce que ça fait deux heures que je suis en planque et je ne l’ai pas vue entrer dans la maison. On est la veille de Noël, il est six heures du soir, il est impossible qu’elle soit partie du bureau avant quatre heures, donc elle n’est pas chez elle. La lumière s’est allumée et éteinte à quelques reprises dans deux ou trois pièces de la grande maison, mais ce n’est que le système de sécurité qui fait son office : un simulateur de présence et des capteurs reliés à un poste de surveillance au Centre - plus que suffisant pour tenir éloignés des cambrioleurs motivés et entraînés. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, la première fois, le dispositif m’a donné du fil à retordre – au moins trois minutes perdues pour décrypter le mot de passe.

Elle n’est pas chez elle, je pourrais donc entrer sans problème ; c’était mon idée de départ et c’est ce que je fais d’habitude. A cette différence près qu’il n’y a d’habitude pas de voiture de surveillance du SIS – le service de sécurité interne du Centre – garée dans une contre-allée. Ils sont discrets, ils utilisent une de ces petites fourgonnettes qu’affectionnent les artisans, ce qui présente un double avantage : personne ne prête attention à une fourgonnette d’artisan et ils peuvent y transporter tout leur matériel.

J’aurais pu m’introduire dans la maison à leur nez et à leur barbe, ça n’aurait pas été la première fois que j’aurais joué avec des agents du Centre, mais je commence à me faire vieux pour ce genre de plaisanteries, sans mentionner le fait que j’ai récupéré d’excellents CD de blues que j’ai enfin l’occasion d’écouter en toute tranquillité, ou presque. Et, autant avouer la vérité, je ne veux pas lui attirer des ennuis s’ils se rendent compte de quelque chose. La placer dans des situations impossibles et la rendre dingue est une chose, tant que je garde le contrôle de la situation, mais jouer à qui perd gagne avec le SIS en est une autre.

Ils ne m’ont pas vu, je le sais parce que dans le cas contraire, une troupe susceptible de mener une opération d’envergure dans un petit pays d’Amérique du Sud me serait déjà tombée dessus. Ils ne m’ont pas vu parce que je suis un Caméléon, parce que pendant trente ans, ils m’ont poussé, entraîné pour que je développe des capacités qui se retournent à présent contre eux.

A dix-huit heures vingt-deux, ils démarrent et avancent dans la contre-allée. Je m’enfonce dans mon siège, prêt à mettre le contact, me demandant si je n’ai pas sous-estimé les nettoyeurs. Mais le chauffeur, invisible dans l’habitacle sombre, marque une pause pour s’assurer qu’aucune voiture n’arrive sur la rue principale et il prend sur sa droite, s’éloignant dans la direction opposée à ma position.

Plusieurs solutions : leur mission est terminée ; Parker arrive ; ils vont être relevés dans quelques minutes ; ils vont être relevés _après_ qu’elle sera rentrée chez elle parce que, quel que soit l’entraînement qu’ils ont reçu, elle a passé sa vie au Centre, elle est capable de les repérer en un rien de temps et de casser les dents de quiconque à ordonné qu’on la mette sous surveillance. “Quiconque” étant selon toute vraisemblance Lyle ou Raines. Dans tous les cas, je ne dispose pas de beaucoup de temps : peut-être est-elle allée faire ses achats de Noël en débauchant, mais cela, songé-je partagé entre cynisme et morosité, ne devrait pas lui prendre beaucoup de temps.

J’attends encore deux minutes et comme rien ne se passe, aucun véhicule, aucun piéton, je ramasse le petit paquet posé sur le siège passager, retire les clefs du contact, descend de voiture et actionne prudemment la fermeture centralisée des portes – mon aura de Caméléon en prendrait un sacré coup si je me faisais pincer parce qu’un inconnu volait ma voiture. Il a neigé et le passage des voitures a tassé les flocons, formant un tapis blanc et brillant sur la chaussée, et je traverse rapidement la rue en prenant garde de ne pas glisser. J’ai du mal à croire que les déneigeuses ne sont pas venir faire un tour dans ce qui est un des quartiers les plus huppés de Blue Cove.

J’entre sans difficulté dans la maison et tape, presque automatiquement, le code du système d’alarme sur le petit boîtier près de la porte. Elle le change régulièrement parce que c’est ce qu’elle est supposée faire, et je l’obtiens régulièrement, de la même façon depuis plus de quatre ans. Au début, ça a fait partie de notre jeu du chat et de la souris, mais ce n’est plus le cas et je sais que le système n’est plus là pour moi mais pour les cambrioleurs – les vrais, ceux qui ne veulent rien d’autre que son matériel hifi, ses bijoux et les babioles hors de prix et d’un goût exquis qui ornent ses murs et ses étagères. Il ne m’arrête pas, non plus que ses véritables ennemis, Thomas en a fait l’expérience.

Le salon est plongé dans une semi-pénombre, éclairé indirectement par les lampes qui brillent dans la cuisine et dans la chambre, et je distingue, dans un angle, un sapin de Noël attendant d’être décoré. Une odeur de résine flotte dans la pièce et, l’espace d’une fraction de seconde, j’ai envie de parfaire l’image en préparant un feu dans la cheminée : Parker me balancerait certainement une réplique sarcastique, mais elle le ferait blottie au creux de son fauteuil préféré, en admirant le mouvements des flammes ; je ne dispose malheureusement pas de ce genre de temps, les nettoyeurs du SIS ont épuisé ma marge de manoeuvre.

Tout en progressant sans bruit sur le plancher ciré, j’attrape le petit manuscrit dans la poche de mon manteau. Je suis là pour le rendre à Parker en guise de cadeau. Officiellement. Officieusement, je suis là parce que... je ne sais pas exactement, peut-être parce que Carthis m’a laissé un sentiment d’inachevé – c’est un euphémisme. Quoi qu’il en soit, c’est malsain et dangereux : mon soi-disant cerveau de génie ne doit pas fonctionner correctement.

Il y a de la lumière dans la chambre, juste une petite lampe sur la coiffeuse, mais cela suffit à dispenser la clarté nécessaire et je distingue une robe, longue et noire, abandonnée en travers du lit. Cette attitude négligente ne ressemble pas à Parker et j’en déduis que, quoi qu’elle ait eu de prévu pour ce soir, elle a sans doute renoncé à ses projets avant de partir travailler. A part une soirée avec Sydney et Broots, je ne vois pas ce qu’elle pouvait avoir noté sur ses tablettes. Je ne l’imagine pas assister à une soirée organisée par le Centre pour ses clients – plus maintenant – ni à une petite réception familiale.

Un bruit soudain, une sorte de tintement, me fige au milieu de la chambre, à mi-chemin entre la porte et la fenêtre. Je retiens ma respiration, l’oreille aux aguets, mais le silence est retombé. Je vais prudemment jusqu’à la fenêtre, celle devant laquelle elle a aménagé une petite banquette où elle aime lire, et je jette un coup d’oeil dans la rue au travers des rideaux. Rien ni personne. Je relâche ma respiration et pivote sur moi-même pour déposer le livret relié de velours rouge sur le lit. C’est à ce moment là que je remarque le verre sur la table de chevet : massif, travaillé, en cristal parce que Parker a le goût du luxe.

Elle a recommencé à boire.

Je ne la qualifierais pas d’alcoolique – elle est assez intelligente pour savoir, dans un environnement tel que celui du Centre, maîtriser ses vices – mais il lui arrive indéniablement de trop boire. Un refuge comme un autre pour elle. Sans y songer, je soulève le verre pour l’examiner et, par acquit de conscience, j’y trempe les lèvres : mélange de vodka et de glace fondue, ce truc est sans doute là depuis hier soir. Je rempoche le petit manuscrit que je venais déposer et je me dirige en crabe vers la salle de bains. Qu’elle boive est une chose – mais lorsque Thomas est mort, elle a réussi à trouver un médecin assez stupide pour lui prescrire des barbituriques : j’avais déjà à l’époque fait un raid sans son armoire à pharmacie, mais cela ne signifie pas qu’elle n’a pas, depuis, renouvelé son stock. Elle travaille au Centre : elle peut trouver absolument n’importe quelle substance illicite ou objet illégal en claquant des doigts.

Je pose la main sur la poignée et pousse la porte de la salle de bains. Curieusement, la lumière ici aussi est allumée – et en une fraction de seconde, je comprends : assez vite pour me préparer à la suite, mais pas suffisamment pour faire marche arrière.

La mauvaise nouvelle, c’est que Parker est dans la salle de bains ; pire encore, le fait qu’elle m’a vu et que je ne peux donc pas battre en retraite. La bonne nouvelle, c’est qu’elle a quelque chose sur le dos – un petit quelque chose, certes, une serviette éponge moelleuse d’un blanc pur, mais c’est largement aussi couvrant que certains de ses tailleurs à micro-jupes. Elle est légèrement penchée en avant, prenant appui sur le rebord de la baignoire pour se passer du lait sur les jambes. De toute évidence, elle sort de la douche : ses cheveux, relevés en un vague chignon, sont humides et quelques mèches bouclent dans son cou. En sentant la porte s’ouvrir, elle s’est à moitié retournée et elle me regarde par-dessus son épaule, les yeux écarquillés, deux plaques rouges aux pommettes, mélange de surprise et de colère. L’image est jolie.

Jusqu’à ce qu’elle se mette à bouger, en tout cas. En une fraction de seconde, elle s’est redressée, retournée, a arrimé sa main gauche sur la serviette de bain pour l’empêcher de glisser et de la droite, elle me balance dessus tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée – chaussures, brosse à cheveux, tubes de crème, serviettes humides, vêtements. Une chemise roulée en boule me cueille en plein visage, la bouteille de lait corporel s’ouvre en chemin et manque d’éclabousser mon manteau en cachemire. Parfait. Elle n’est pas fichue de me loger une balle dans la jambe quand je me trouve à dix mètres en face d’elle, mais elle n’a aucun problème à me bombarder avec le contenu de sa salle de bains. A croire que je ne l’ai jamais assez mise en colère.

Je me rends compte que je me tiens là, sans rien faire, sans rien dire, sans bouger, depuis dix longues secondes lorsque l’un de nous deux parle : elle, bien sûr, pour m’ordonner d’une voix basse et sifflante, bien plus inquiétante que n’importe quel hurlement :

« Mais ferme cette foutue porte, espèce d’attardé ! »

Elle est à court de munitions et elle me foudroie du regard, plantée au milieu de la petite pièce embrumée, les mains accrochées à sa serviette comme si je pouvais avoir l’intention de la lui enlever. Partagé entre la stupéfaction et quelque chose que je me garderais bien d’analyser, je commence à battre prudemment en retraite. Je veux dire, en théorie, c’est la situation rêvée : elle est juste là, en face de moi, désarmée dans tous les sens du terme. Je pourrais la rendre folle de rage – encore plus folle de rage... – lui jouer pires sales tours que ceux que je lui ai joués depuis mon évasion. Mais ce que je n’avais jamais envisagé, c’est que Parker sans défense – quoi que ce concept soit tout relatif - _me_ laisse désemparé.

« Parker, je...

\- Ferme la porte, » répète-t-elle avec sécheresse mais moins durement. J’obéis et je l’entends, à travers la battant, élever la voix : « Et ne t’avise pas de filer, on va avoir une petite discussion. »


	2. Chapter 2

La salle de bains dispose d’un verrou intérieur, mais je ne l’entends pas se fermer. De toute façon, qu’est-ce que je pourrais faire de pire, je suis déjà entré alors qu’elle était là-dedans. Je recule, envisage de ramasser les objets qui jonchent le sol de la chambre mais renonce en me disant qu’elle n’appréciera pas que je touche à ses affaires. La situation est inédite : généralement, je m’efforce plutôt, sans trop de mal, de la mettre en rogne.

Je retourne dans le salon, enlève mon manteau et en regardant autour de moi, je repère un plateau en argent sur lequel sont posés quelques verres et carafes. Je sers deux whiskies, les pose sur la table basse devant le canapé. Deux, trois minutes passent, et je commence à me demander ce qui la retient – est-elle en train d’endosser son armure de Mlle Parker ? Je retire le pare-feu de la cheminée et, en fin de compte, commence à préparer ce feu de bois, disposant papier journal, brindilles et bûches dans l’âtre. Le feu crépite déjà joyeusement lorsqu’elle entre sans un bruit. Pas d’attirail de Dragon Lady, noté-je au passage. Pas de maquillage, pas de brushing, pas de tailleur. Seulement une espèce d’ensemble d’intérieur en soie, une sorte de pyjama super-élégant, de grosses chaussettes et la bague en argent massif à son index. Une véritable pub pour cocooning stylé.

Elle traverse le salon comme une ombre. Je suis peut-être un Caméléon, habitué à me mettre dans la peau du premier venu, je connais peut-être les lieux, mais elle est chez elle et la façon dont elle se déplace ne manque pas de me le rappeler. Elle s’assoit dans le canapé vert amande, ramassant au passage un des verres sur la table.

Elle n’a pas prévenu le Centre, elle n’a pas sorti les menottes, elle n’a même pas récupéré le petit revolver qui se trouve dans sa table de chevet.

« Tu comptes rester debout longtemps ? » me demande-t-elle et je me dis que c’est sans doute ce que je peux espérer de mieux comme invitation à m’asseoir. Je m’assois donc, ni dans un fauteuil ni sur le canapé, mais au bord de la table basse, pas tout à fait en face d’elle, juste un peu décalé. Pendant quelques secondes, elle observe les flammes qui se tordent dans la cheminée, puis elle boit une gorgée de son whisky sans s’inquiéter de savoir ce que j’aurais pu y mettre et, finalement, elle se tourne vers moi et me dit : « Tu voulais que je sois là. »

Je tique. Etre analysé de la sorte par Parker n’est pas dans mes habitudes, cette partie du jeu est traditionnellement mon apanage. Je manque d’ironiser, de lui dire que la surprendre dans sa salle de bains ne fait pas partie de mes fantasmes, mais je me tais. Ce serait mal venu et ce serait lui offrir une cible facile. Après tout, de nous deux, ce n’était pas elle qui plaidait, dans cette voiture sur Carthis.

« Je... non, dis-je simplement. Mauvais timing. Mauvaise organisation.

\- Tu n’es jamais mal organisé, Jarod. » Il y a presque de la gentillesse dans sa voix.

« Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois ici, c’est tout.

\- Tu veux dire, tu es surpris de me trouver chez moi ? me raille-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’étais pas au Centre ? »

Elle me foudroie du regard. Pas autant que tout à l’heure dans la salle de bains, mais quand même, et je reconnais l’incongruité de ma question.

« C’est toi qui es entré chez moi par effraction. N’inverse pas les rôles. » En réalité, inverser les rôles, c’est elle qui l’a fait trente secondes plus tôt. Elle reprend, avec un demi-sourire : « Je me suis fait porter pâle, reconnaît-elle. Raines et mon frère la veille de Noël... sans façon. »

Je n’ai pas appelé le Centre, je n’ai pas appelé Sydney, je n’ai rien fait pour m’assurer qu’elle était effectivement au bureau ou en déplacement sur une piste quelconque, ou sur un des rares dossiers n’ayant pas trait à ma personne dont elle se charge encore de temps en temps. J’ai présumé qu’elle n’était pas chez elle parce que je ne l’ai pas vu entrer entre seize et dix-huit heures, j’ai négligé les marques laissant sous-entendre qu’elle pouvait être présente. Elle a raison, je voulais qu’elle soit là. Pas consciemment, pas volontairement mais, pour exprimer les choses à la façon de Sydney, mon ça a pris le pas sur mon moi.

« Je suis venu te donner... » Je me penche en avant, en direction du dossier du canapé sur lequel j’ai posé mon manteau. Le visage de Parker est à quelques centimètres à peine du mien, mais elle ne recule pas, elle me fixe dans les yeux avec un calme olympien. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue. La situation a quelque chose d’irréel. Depuis mon évasion, je me suis parfois retrouvé seul avec elle, quoi que brièvement, je me suis même retrouvé chez elle avec Sydney – mais je n’ai jamais été seul avec elle chez elle. Sans urgence, sans vie à sauver, sans obligation ni raison particulière. Ca a un côté familier, intime, bien plus intime que ce que nous avons partagé sur Carthis, d’une certaine façon.

Je parviens à attraper le petit ouvrage dans la poche de mon manteau et je le lui tends. Elle examine la reliure rouge, le minuscule cadenas, les mots _Catherine Parker_ gravés en lettres d’or. Le journal de sa mère.

« Cadeau ? » Je hoche la tête. « Tu en as fait des photocopies ? » Je hoche de nouveau la tête et je devine l’ombre d’un sourire, pas sur ses lèvres mais dans ses yeux. Soit elle est de très bonne humeur, soit elle a décidé de conclure une trêve. Dans les deux cas, ce sera très éphémère, comme toujours.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Jarod ? Ton comportement le plus normal depuis trente minutes a été lorsque tu es entré dans ma salle de bains – ce qui même pour toi n’est pas le parangon du banal.

\- Je suis entré dans ta salle de bains des tas de fois, dis-je avec la prescience que le lui confirmer n’est pas une bonne idée.

\- Pas quand j’y étais. »

Je me recule, soupire, et d’un même mouvement, me lève et me laisse tomber dans le canapé près d’elle. Elle ne bouge pas, elle fixe la cheminée. Ce feu était une bonne idée, ça nous fournit un prétexte pour ne pas avoir à nous regarder si le besoin s’en fait sentir.

« Je suis fatigué, je ne veux plus jouer à tout ça.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui fixe les règles. » Elle dit moi, mais j’entends nous. _Tu fuis, je te poursuis. Nous_ ne fixons pas les règles. « Jarod, plaide-t-elle, on a déjà eu cette conversation. Ca ne sert à rien. Je ne peux pas...

\- Tu ne _veux_ pas. »

Elle hésite un instant mais renonce à argumenter.

« Peu importe. »

Je tends le bras pour attraper le deuxième whisky, celui que j’ai servi pour moi sans avoir l’intention de le boire, et d’un trait, je vide la moitié du verre. Je sens qu’elle me surveille du coin de l’oeil et, un bref instant, je m’étonne de ce comportement quasi-maternel. Avant de réaliser que ce qu’elle redoute, c’est que je m’effondre complètement ivre sur ses coussins. Une idée comme une autre.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Jarod ? »

La question est la même que quelques instants auparavant, le ton est différent. Elle ne me demande plus ce que je veux dans l’existence en général ni pourquoi je m’emploie à faire de la sienne un enfer – parlez-moi d’inversion des rôles... – mais ce que je veux ce soir, maintenant, pourquoi je suis là. Une partie de moi se détache de la situation et nous voit tels que nous sommes en réalité : assis côte à côte, échangeant péniblement quelques mots sans nous regarder, un verre à a main. Comme un vieux couple. La pensée, et le whisky, me tire un ricanement idiot, et en même temps, il y a quelque chose de terriblement vrai dans cette idée. Pour la première fois, je me demande si c’est en réalité pour cette raison que Parker m’a rejeté sur Carthis. Ce ne sont pas les différences entre nous qui sont effrayantes, ce sont nos points communs.

Comme si elle avait suivi mon cheminement de pensée, ce qui est fort possible, elle n’attend pas ma réponse pour ajouter : « Il vaut mieux que tu t’en ailles. »

Une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, qui brûle tout sur son passage, bouche, oesophage et finalement estomac. Probablement parce que l’alcool m’a été interdit pendant une bonne partie de mon existence – ou plutôt parce qu’il m’a été forcé à des fins d’expérience – j’ai du mal à en boire pour le plaisir.

 _Il vaut mieux que tu t’en ailles_. Ah ah, Mlle Parker, songé-je avec un léger vertige. Ce n’est pas ce que tu es supposée répondre. Qu’en penserait ton père ? Qui que soit ton père.

« Laisse moi rester, demandé-je, toujours sans la regarder.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Je comprends volontairement de travers.

« Pour ce que tu veux. Manger quelque chose. Décorer le sapin. Fouiller tes fonds de tiroirs. » Je m’installe un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé. C’est peut-être à cause du whisky ou c’est peut-être parce qu’elle ne m’a pas encore sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors, mais je me sens plus à l’aise. « Tu sais, c’est pour ça que je suis entré dans la salle de bains. » Regard bleu interrogateur. « Il y avait un verre de vodka sur ta table de chevet. Je voulais vérifier que tu n’avais pas de somnifères dans ton armoire à pharmacie. »

Elle me regarde et je la sens fléchir, à la fois agacée et touchée. C’est usuellement, lorsqu’elle n’est pas obsédée par l’idée de me boucler dix étages sous terre, l’effet que je lui fais, que je lui ai toujours fait. Comme si elle avait du mal à supporter ce que je suis tout en étant incapable de s’en passer.

Un vieux couple pour de bon.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu t’en ailles. »

Passage au conditionnel – est-ce que ce n’est pas bon signe ?

« Pourquoi est-ce tu n’arrêtes pas de dire ça ? me moqué-je. Tu es censée me ramener au Centre, pas me dire de ficher le camp.

\- Si tu veux rentrer au Centre, ce n’est pas difficile : va te garer devant le poste de sécurité. L’agent de service recevra même une promotion grâce à toi. »

Aïe.

Le silence retombe entre nous et j’en profite pour l’observer. Elle est belle. Objectivement et subjectivement. Pas une de ces beautés classiques et apaisées mises en tableau et qui ornent les murs d’innombrables musées, mais celle de quelqu’un qui a affronté et survécu aux épreuves. Mentalement, je tends la main vers elle, je peux presque sentir sur ma paume le satiné de sa peau et de ses cheveux, et je recule aussi vite que je me suis approché. Pas de simulations avec elle. Elle est la première personne au Centre à m’avoir montré que la réalité valait bien mieux.

« Tu es encore là ? » dit-elle soudain. Sa voix est un murmure, couvrant à peine le grésillement des flammes.

« On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça. »

Un demi-sourire lui échappe

« C’est que j’ai cru comprendre. »

Elle se penche pour poser son verre vide sur la table, mouvement qui déclenche une onde de chaleur et de parfum. Puis elle pivote sur le canapé pour s’asseoir de côté, le coude posé contre le dossier, la tempe au creux de la main.

« Je préférerais que tu t’en ailles, » me dit-elle gravement.

Encore ce conditionnel.

« C’est que j’ai cru comprendre. »

Elle se lève, je me lève et, même si ma vie en dépendait, je serais parfaitement incapable de dire, en cet instant précis, ce que nous allons faire.

 

FIN


End file.
